


Just a dance

by LorienLover1107



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Implied Hermione/Luna, Implied Hermione/Ron - Freeform, POV Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLover1107/pseuds/LorienLover1107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is just a dance between to friends, or so she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a dance

Hand on hip. That is how the dance begins. My hand on her hip, and the other in her hand. As we begin to sway she pulls me closer, closer, closer, until I am stacked against her in a beautiful array of colors. I set my head on her shoulder and sigh. This is perfection. This glorious blonde dancing with me. I lean in, and in a whisper," You make me happy." It is simply, but the truth. She makes me feel happy. We continue to sway even after the music has ended, even when people begin to stare. We are just enjoying the feel of each-other's arms. "That was wonderful," she speaks to me. I reply,"maybe he was right, I do like you."


End file.
